yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/151-160
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 151. || گفت معشوقم تو بودستی نه آن || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || İğne ucu ile diken başını arar durur, bulamazsa orasını dudağı ile ıslatır.|| With a point of a needle that one seeks out the thorn’s head and if he can’t get then with lips spit he wets there instead. |- | 152. || لیک کار از کار خیزد در جهان || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Ayağa batan dikeni bulmak, bu derece müşkül olursa, yüreğe batan diken nicedir? Cevabını sen ver! || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 153. || ای مرا تو مصطفی من چو عمر || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Her çer çöp (mesabesinde olan,) gönül dikenini göreydi gamlar, kederler; herkese el uzatabilir miydi? || If a thorn stuck in the foot is such a difficult thing to find... thorn in the heart is how much more? Answer, if you mind! ,. |- | 154. || از برای خدمتت بندم کمر || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bir kişi, eşeğin kuyruğu altına diken kor. Eşek onu oradan çıkarmasını bilmez, boyuna çifte atar.|| Someone takes a thorn and he puts it under a donkey’s tail: donkey doesn’t know how to remove it, kicking to no avail. |- | 155. || از خدا جوییم توفیق ادب || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Zıplar, zıpladıkça da diken daha kuvvetli batar. Dikeni çıkarmak için akıllı bir adam lâzım.|| He jumps and jumps but that thorn digs in more deeply… to remove it… it takes one person to be acting intelligently |- | 156. || بی ادب محروم گشت از لطف رب || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Eşek, dikeni çıkarabilmek için can acısı ile çifte atar durur ve yüz yerini daha yaralar. || The ass goes on kicking to no avail,hurts and hurts itself : |- | 157. || بی ادب تنها نه خود را داشت بد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O diken çıkaran hekim, üstaddı . Halayığın her tarafına elini koyup muayene ediyordu.|| That saint-physician at taking out thorns was well prepared, he gently touched here and there... he tested and researched. , |- | 158. || بلک آتش در همه آفاق زد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Halayıktan hikâye yoluyla dostların ahvalini sormaktaydı. || Again using stories he gets the girl to talk of all her friends and again towards her homeland the talk that way he wends. . |- | 159. || مایده از آسمان در می رسید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Kız, bütün sırlarını hekime açıkça söylemekte, kendi durağından, efendilerinden, şehrinden ve şehrinin dışından bahsetmekteydi. || And to the physician she narrates many things about home of masters she had worked for and the allies she had known. , |- | 160. || بی شری و بیع و بی گفت و شنید || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hekim, kızın anlatmasına kulak vermekte, nabzına ve nabzının atmasına dikkat etmekteydi. || He listened well while she told of home and who she knew, and while listening the beat of her pulse he was feeling too. :